Normal
by kawaii-channi
Summary: Christa wants to fit in at Kyojin Highschool. (Yumikuri Fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

It was 7:00 in the morning at Kyojin High School; of course their mascot was a titan. School started at 8:00 on the dot every day and had to be in class at 7:55.

Ymir was still, laying in her bed dead asleep, not moving a single muscle, snoring. The alarm clock went off about 30 minutes ago, she didn't care and snoozed it every ten minutes. The alarm clock went off again, Ymir opened one eyes and saw that it was 7:10. She sighed in laziness but she knew she had to get up and go to school she didn't care for. Ymir sat up in her bed, and stood up. Slowly walking to the bathroom, she started to get ready for school. Ymir had major bed head, like always when she woke up. She brushed her short hair out and then washed her face with hot water, then brushing her teeth. She headed towards her closet and picked out her school uniform, it was school girl type and had a short skirt. She didn't care for make-up and just kept her hair down. Ymir then grabbed her backpack and then left her house, going to the bus stop and shortly after, getting on the bus.

On the other hand, a lot of people were not like Ymir, like Christa.

Christa got up always at 6:30, always was quick at getting ready,Christa went to her closet and got out her school uniform, it was a long skirt with a shirt that had a sailor's type of neck and a bow, all of the school girl uniforms were like. Her hair was always straight and she most of the time had it down. Christa went into the bathroom once more and checked if she looked alright, and then grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs and out the door, she walked to school.

At school, you either are athletic, funny, smart, a total jerk, or quiet. Ymir was a funny type of person; she made jokes of people to her friends Sasha and Connie, and could be a jerk sometimes. Christa was a quiet, innocent person that never really talked to anyone, just read a book most of the time. They were in gym class, playing dodge ball, Christa sat out not wanting to play as always. Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie were the only ones left on one team; while on the other were Mikasa, Jean, and Ymir.

Ymir never liked Reiner, he always was showing off to other women everyday but he seemed to like hanging out with Annie and Bertholdt.

Reiner and Ymir have a grudge towards each other because one time Ymir confronted him about flirting with every girl he looks at, one time he actually flirted with Ymir, she slapped him across the face and kneed him in the groin.

Reiner picked up a ball, looked at the three on the other team, and threw it in the direction towards Ymir.

'_Of course.' _Ymir thought to herself when he looked at her and threw the ball. She then ducked and the ball hit the wall. Ymir picked up the ball and quickly got out one of them, Bertholdt.

"Sorry Bert!" Ymir shouted.

"It's fine! Nice throw though!" Bertholdt shouted back and went to go sit in the bleachers with Eren and Connie, ranting about how they did not get out when they clearly did.

"Nice try, Reiner!" Ymir shouted across the gym at him, then picking up another ball. Aiming at Reiner, she threw it and hit Annie in the stomach_. 'Oh shit' _Ymir thought to herself.

"Sorry, Annie!" Ymir shouted.

"It's fine.." Annie said grunting and throwing the ball at the floor to go sit down.

Reiner then looked at Ymir, seeing that she got his whole team out. "You know, I am not the cocky one by the looks of it, Ymir!" Reiner said as he snickered. Reiner picked up the ball that Annie dropped.

"Why do you like Eren so much? You could be going out with me then flirting with him all the time and rejecting you." Jean said, attempting to flirt with Mikasa as he usually did, of course he always failed.

"Sorry, I don't date horses." Mikasa said pulling up her scarf she wore all the time.

Reiner then threw the ball trying to hit Ymir once again.

"Tsk, that joke isn't funny anymore, in fact it was never funny since Eren made it-" The ball hit Jean in the face, sending him to the floor and Mikasa giggling.

Christa looked up from her book, hearing laughter and jokes. She stared at all of them. She wanted to have fun as well, but she was too shy to even participate. She then looked at her book again and started reading.

"You have very good aim, Reiner." Mikasa said to him giggling.

"T-Thanks! But I was trying to hit Ymir." Reiner said from across the gym.

"Well good job missing." Mikasa said to herself giggling once more.

Ymir picked up the ball Reiner threw. "Okay, now this time I am going to hit you right in the face Reiner.

Christa then looked away from her book again, sighing and looking at the game. She then put the book down, and then stood up. She was going to ask them if she could play in the next round. She took the steps down the bleachers and then stepped on the gym floor.

"Okay! Here goes nothing!" Ymir said getting ready to throw the ball.

"H-Hey, can I play with you guys the next round-" Christa said being interrupted by the ball hitting her in the side of the face, then hitting the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Christa landed on the floor, instantly a read mark grew on her face from the ball, she didn't cry, she just sat there with stings on her face from the rubber ball.

Reiner ran up to Christa. "You alright?!" He asked her as he kneed down to check on her, he noticed she wasn't crying at all, just rubbing her face where she got hit. "You're a tuff girl, nice." Reiner said smirking.

Ymir ran over to check on the girl, she didn't even know her name and hit her in the face with a dodge ball. "Are you alright?" Ymir asked as she then kneed next to her and lifted up her face with her hand. One word stricken her heart once she looked at Christa's face. Reiner looked over also, seeing Christa's face.

"_GODDESS!" _Ymir said.

"_MARRY ME!" _Reiner said.

Christa looked up at Ymir and Reiner confused. "Um- excuse me? I didn't get what you both said..." She said shyly and in pain, still rubbing her face.

"Oh, um... nothing." Ymir said. "So you're alright?" Ymir asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. It just stings." Christa said standing up. "I know it was an accident, you don't have to apologize to me." Christa said smiling at Ymir.

Ymir blushed at the sight of her smile. "No, it's right to apologize to someone." Ymir said standing up.

Reiner was still kneeling down on the floor, smirking and giggling a little. He knew that Ymir had then and there, fallen in love with the short blonde. He then stood up. "So, how about you sit with me at lunch today?" Reiner asked, he wanted to make Ymir jealous.

Ymir narrowed her eyes at Reiner. "Um, isn't that a little rude? You don't know the girl's name and you're already flirting with her?" She said looking at Reiner, then at Christa.

"No, it's fine. But I would rather sit alone like I usually do." Christa said.

Ymir then smiled at Christa. "My name is Ymir. Yours?" Ymir asked.

Christa blushed at Ymir smile; no one had been so kind to her in this school except for the teachers. "Um, Christa. My name is Christa." She said smiling back at her.

"Nice to meet you Christa, any nicknames you'd like for me to call you..?" Ymir asked.

"Um... Historia would be nice; it's my real name anyway." Christa said.

"I will call you Historia then. It's a pretty name you know." Ymir said to her blushing and smiling.

Christa didn't know what to say to Ymir, she had never been this sociable before with someone in school, she had a random stomach ache. "Oh, well I have to be heading to my next class now, Ymir." Christa said.

"Oh." Ymir pulled up her sleeve and then looked at the clock; it was time to go to her next class. "Are you in any classes with me? I usually sleep in most of them so I don't notice."

"You're in my Italian class a think." Christa said shyly and nervously.

Ymir smiled, she was glad to have Christa in one of her classes other than gym. "Well, I guess I will see you in then, Historia." Ymir said then leaving the gym to go to her next class.

Christa stood there blushing like crazy, Reiner was still there, but she didn't notice him.

"Um, well are you still up for that lunch?" Reiner asked.

Christa jumped; noticing he was there. "U-Uh… sure." Christa said then smiling at him.

Reiner blushed pure red when he smiled at him. _"Just marry me already."_

"Hm?" Christa asked.

"Oh- Uh- nothing!" Reiner said running to the exit of the gym. "See you at lunch!"

Christa waved, and then noticing her had already left, and then bringing her hand down slowly. She left the gym and then headed to her next class.

Christa was looking at the clock the whole time of English class, waiting for it to end so she could go to Italian. She sighed; the class had 30 minutes left and it was the longest time just to hit 20 minutes. The teacher looked over to see Christa dozing off, staring at the clock; she never did these kind of things.

"Is there something wrong, Miss. Reiss?" The teacher asked her from the front of the class in front of everyone, stopping the lesson.

"U-Uh.." Christa stuttered. "Nothing, I am fine, sorry." Christa said while other classmates were giggling at Christa's embarrassment.

The teacher nodded and then continued the lesson.

The bell ringed, interrupting the teacher in a middle of a sentence.

"Ah-; Remember to do your homework tonight! Page 38, 9-25!" He said. "Oh and, Miss. Reiss?" The teacher said, telling her to come over.

Christa went over as told. "What is it sir?" Christa asked nervously as she always did when someone talked to her.

"What happened to you in class there?" He asked. "Is there something wrong? Family issues? Bullying?" He asked worryingly.

"Oh! No it's nothing, I am just waiting to go to the next class; we are... doing a project today!" Christa said making that up out of nowhere to try and make up a good excuse.

"Oh, what kind of project?" He asked curiously.

"… Love notes! We have to write love notes to the people we love but in Italian." Christa said nervously once more.

"That's a strange project, but oh well, that Italian teacher is always up to strange things. Good luck on the Miss. Reiss." He said.

"Thank you." Christa said leaving the room. "_That was the most stupid excuse ever." _Christa said to herself and shaking her head.

Ymir was sitting in a desk in Italian, an empty desk right next to hers that no one sat in most of the time cause everyone wanted to sit in the front for some reason, probably cause the Italian teacher was actually Italian and handsome, she didn't really think that in her opinion, she's seen better.

Christa entered the room, immediately seeing Ymir in the back with an empty desk.

"Historia! Come sit here!" Ymir said shouting across the room over all the talk from the girls up front.

Christa walked over and sat next to Ymir nervously.

"You don't have to be nervous around me you know?" Ymir said smiling at her.

Christa then nodded. "I see, how do you expect for me to act around you?" Christa then thought of Ymir like another person, another person that didn't appreciate her and how she was nice enough to even be talking to him.

"You just can act as yourself." Ymir said smirking, leaning back in her chair.

_Christa then knew, at that very moment, she had fallen in love with Ymir._


End file.
